beyond_the_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Leecher
A Leecher is the product of Leeching. When a Leech enters a human body, it grows inside it and attempts to take control. A fight then begins between the human and leech consiousness, and the outcome determines the kind of leecher that is created. History Apart from the weapons the aliens have, their most destructful technique was that they released millions of leeches on the face of the earth. As a result, the vast majority of the human population ended up dead or leeched. Thankfully, during the battle of Xianfar, the leech deposits were destroyed, and as a result no more leeches can be thrown on earth. Despite this victory though, the most part of the earth is overwhelmed by leechers, shaping a post-apocalyptic world Appearance Overall, despite the different kinds of leechers that may be encountered, there are many common traits among all of them. Such characteristics are: #They have purple vains all over their body, as well as purple and pointy teeth, which makes their bites deadly. Their veins and teeth carry active leech eggs that grow inside the victim's body and turn it into a leecher as well. #They are unaffected by other leech bites and do not attack each other, regardless of the sub-species #Their true nature is more or less compromised by the leech's intellect. This however varies, and the different kinds of leeches are distinguished by how much their brain has been damaged Different kinds There are three different kinds of leechers. The first is the minions, possibly prople with low IQ and willpower that are controlled up to a point by the leeches and obey the aliens, having bolstered their ranks. They are still stupid and somehow ineffective though, as the human inside them has limited the leech's strength. The second is the zombies, leechers in which the foght between the human and the leech has destroyed the intellect of both, reducing their intellect to the leech's primal insticts. More specifically, the only thing they are after is to bite and transmit active leech eggs to the new host, and make him a leecher as well, in hopes that the leech's offspring will control the host completely. The zombies attack both humans and aliens, except for other leechers. When the leeecher dies before turning into a leecher, he becomes a zombie always. The third is the infected, people who have been infected by leeches but have overpowered it, retaining full or partial control over their body and mind. Most oftn, this is not done without consequences. Most infected have lost their sanity and act random, usually becoming dangerous at times. The leech's instincts remain, so the infected may show aggresiveness out of the blue and want to bite another living human, like zombies do. The infected do not want to join survivors as they show lust for human flesh when it is close, so they stay alone. Like all leechers, they do not need to feed or rest and they die only by being shot in the head. Most want to die and ask any survivors to kill them when they encounter them Loyalists Another species, which is not listed in the above, is the loyalist. In this case, the human greatly shares the ideals of the aliens, and his consiousness merges into one with the leech. They may develop special powers by this, and serve at the side of the sovereigns, who keep them high in the ierarchy. Most often, they serve as ambassadors to the humans or as lieutenants, and often lead attacks against human groups. The only known Loyalists are Ryan Lainus and Scott Matthews